


Вечера в Томане

by LamiraMetius



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Changind bodies, F/M, Incest, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, dark AF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Постканон-АУ, в котором Ахенар выжил. Устоявшиеся внутрисемейные отношения развиваются в не вполне ожидаемую сторону.Примечание/Предупреждения: Инцест. Мужчина в женском теле. Намеки на дабкон. Все персонажи — совершеннолетние, это постканон.Написан для WTF Rare Games 2017Бета - @nny





	Вечера в Томане

— Ты не помнишь, в Рьелто есть мироскоп?

C кровати ему было видно изящный изгиб спины, бедро и пару непослушных прядей, что вырвались из-под ленты. Ну, и тонкую простынку, повязанную через плечо и скрывающую от взгляда самые интересные детали картины. Вечернее солнце заливало комнату теплым желтоватым светом, и Ахенар засмотрелся, вспоминая: его руки на этой талии, вкус этой нежной кожи, тепло и податливость тела, и эти роскошные волосы, намотанные на его кулак. Хм. Сна как не бывало.

— Есть, — еще бы ему не помнить, сам чинил. — Старый и мелкий, показывает только общий план. Но если решишь выходить, лучше оденься.

— Думаешь, он за нами подсматривает? Все еще?

— У него свои взгляды на безопасность, ты же знаешь.

Одеваться не стал. Вечерами в Томане тепло, а мироскоп настолько мощный, чтобы Атрус смог заглянуть в окно, есть только в здешней лаборатории. Приятно пройтись, размяться, а потом как притянуть к себе красивое, желанное, еще не вполне остывшее после прошлого захода тело.

— Прекрати, — разумеется, раздраженный голос его не обманул. Ворчать можно сколько угодно, но первое, необдуманное еще движение — к нему, а не от. Округлое плечо прижимается к его груди — можно наклониться и поцеловать, заслужив лишь раздраженное шипение. И вовсе-то не настолько борода колется. Нечего тут.

— Куда это ты собираешься? — он немного увлекся, целуя плечо, шею, обновляя след от зубов: по официальной версии, Йеша очень любит высокие воротнички. А куда ей деваться.

— У нас, если ты забыл, нет ужина, — она резко втянула в себя воздух, когда его пальцы пробрались под ткань и накрыли её грудь. — Прекрати, будь добр.

В этом исполнении просьба прекратить всегда так чудесно сочеталась с действиями, говорившими совсем другое. Вот и сейчас: маленькая ладонь легла на его бедро, погладила, чуть царапнула, попыталась сдвинуться ближе к паху.

— Не терпится? — усмехнулся он ей на ухо, несомненно, царапая бородой шею.

— Хочу, чтобы ты быстрее успокоился. Легче дать, черт возьми.

— Да-да, — он опустил руку ниже, поглаживая её живот, а потом еще ниже, к влажному, горячему, ждущему… — Да, конечно, хочешь ты только чтобы я успокоился.

Под его ласками она начала всхлипывать быстро. Когда дома есть кто-то еще, толком и не увлечься: эти стоны наверняка слышно и за пределами убежища, а если Атрус или Катран узнают, все будет очень и очень плохо. Это чтобы мягко описать.

— Какая же ты сволочь, — она запрокидывала голову, прижималась сильнее, терлась бедром о его член, дышала хрипло и глубоко. — Ну же…

И осталось только развернуть даму лицом к себе, подхватить на руки — тонкая, хрупкая все еще, вообще ничего не весит — и помочь насадиться. Потом она снова будет рассказывать, что не хотела, да-да, не хотела, когда цеплялась за его плечи, когда терлась грудью и сжимала ноги вокруг его талии, не хотела, и все это было исключительно чтобы он отстал поскорее. Конечно, о том, как она не хочет, говорил и расфокусированный взгляд, и неразборчивые ругательства — много ругательств, которые так не шли этим прелестным губам — и жаркие, горячие сокращения мышц внутри. Это все была, разумеется, игра и мистификация.

Ахенар даже успел подумать, что становится каким-то излишне саркастичным. А потом с губ Йеши сорвался протяжный горловой стон, и стало уже не до сарказма. Из всех женщин, что были в его руках, эта была самой прекрасной. Десятки миров, реки крови и тысячи сломанных жизней, а он не проклят, он свободен, жив, и в его руках — это, невыносимое и чудовищное, смертельно опасное, драгоценное, стонущее, прижимающееся, с зажмуренными глазами, уязвимое, принадлежащее только ему, родное, и на пике наслаждения он выкрикнул имя. Имя, от которого Йеша с рычанием прижалась к нему, и её сердце начало биться еще, еще быстрее, и когда её глаза открылись, это был взгляд, от которого Ахенар забыл как дышать, кровь окончательно отлила от головы, несколько долгих сладких секунд — и сил хватило только чтобы упасть на кровать.

Ему не нужно было открывать глаза. Память и так любезно достраивала картину вокруг взгляда: Серения, камера Памяти, хрупкая девочка в неудобном кресле, и глаза, глаза Сирруса на этом юном личике.

— Интересно, — произнес её голос с интонациями, которые ей никогда не принадлежали. Ахенар не открывал глаза, ему было слишком лень и немного страшно. — Не в первый раз такое замечаю. Скажи, мне стоит это понимать как «на самом деле я хотел своего брата»? Задавленные извращенные желания, которым ты находишь не менее извращенную реализацию?

— А что, в нашей жизни когда-нибудь было что-то не извращенное, братец?

— Не называй так! — она зашипела, и в голосе её была чистая злоба. И тоска. Почти неслышные, но Ахенар знал, что они там — тоска, страх, неуверенность.

— Странно у нас вышло. Вроде как ты всегда был самый умный, а я — так, дуболом. А теперь отец учит нас обоих, но ты таскаешь это милое тело, улыбаешься, киваешь и очень боишься когда-нибудь выдать себя, а я учусь у него таким, каким всегда был.

— Идиотом, который купил это право, чуть не сдохнув.

— Но не сдох же. Спасибо милой сестренке…

— Ахенар.

Вот теперь было опасно. Он даже открыл глаза, чтобы полюбоваться: ярость Сирруса преображала лицо Йеши. Бледное, открытое, с огромными серыми глазами, смерть под маской невинности.

Интересно, жива она где-то там? Настоящая Йеша? Он плохо её знал — напуганные глаза, острые коленки, то и дело в плач. Она боялась его, но совсем не боялась Сирруса, и вот закономерный финал.

— Я могу тебя убить, ты знаешь? А потом рассказать отцу, что ты изнасиловал меня, и это подтвердит любой врач, кстати.

— Угу. Вот сейчас пойдешь делать ужин и сыпанешь мне в рагу мышьяка.

— В рагу?

— Угу, со свининкой, я вчера принес.

— Я тебе не кухарка. Ты что, совсем не боишься?

— Йеша, радость моя, — он потянул её за руку, притягивая ближе. Обнял за талию, провел пальцем по изящному бедру. — Ты меня никогда не убьешь. Потому что только я знаю, кто ты такой на самом деле. Потому что ты боишься чудовищно, и между тобой и безумием — только я.

— Сумасшедший, — прошептали её губы с интонациями Сирруса и только его. — Идиот.

— Ты сама забываешь, — Ахенар целовал её лицо, шею, плечи. — Сама забываешь, кто ты. Ты играешь каждый день, ты не можешь расслабиться ни на минуту. Ты всегда врешь, и тебе страшно от того, как легко эта ложь дается. Ты слушаешь мать и готовишь ужин, на тебя смотрят мужчины, а ты смотришь на них, твои амбиции принадлежат Сиррусу, а гормоны и тело — Йеше, а кому принадлежит разум, ты уже не знаешь сам, и тебе страшно.

— Заткнись, — прошептал он, но то ли стон, то ли всхлип, сорвавшийся с его губ, принадлежал ей. — Замолчи и лучше трахни меня снова.

— Конечно. Сколько захочешь, радость моя… Я рядом. Я же знаю тебя.

— Ахенар.

— Хмммм? — он приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, окидывая её тело жадным неторопливым взглядом.

— Кому ты это сказал?

Она закрыла лицо ладонями, то ли плача, то ли прячась, и голос звучал приглушенно. Ни голоса, ни взгляда, все непросто.

— Тебе, радость моя, — он ухмыльнулся, прекрасно понимая, что это не ответ. — Только тебе.


End file.
